Spinelli Returns
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Spinelli comes back to visit Cartoon Network City only to find her own rival known as Rigali from 98th Street School from a kickball match back in her school who is also the cousin of Jo's sworn enemy: Eva.
1. Chapter 1

Over at the Elliot's household, Jo and Autumn were eating lunch while Sue was cooking her own lunch.

"Jo, honey, I'll need to visit my mother for the weekend and your cousin Spinelli is gonna be here as well." Sue informed the jockette.

"Don't worry, Sue, I'll look after Autumn and my cousin." Jo smiled to her adoptive mother, they had become friends after Jo found out the truth about herself.

"Thank you, sweetie," Sue said before looking at Autumn. "You'll behave for your big sister, right?"

Autumn smiled and nodded.

"Good girl," Sue replied. "Now Jo, your cousin will be coming over here in the evening."

"I'll clean up..." Jo sighed, she didn't like to do it, but it was good manners.

"Don't worry about doing too much, I did some last night when you left to visit Justine." Sue smiled.

"Thanks, Sue." Jo replied.

"You're welcome, sweetie," Sue nodded. "I'm leaving tonight, so could you pick up Spinelli from the bus stop?"

"Sure, around what time?" Jo asked.

"Around 3:30." Sue informed.

"Check." Jo nodded.

Autumn made a check mark in the air. Jo and Sue laughed a little to that, finding it cute. The door bell then rang, and the jockette then opened the door and it was Jo's friends and girlfriend, including Cindy and Maxwell.

"Hey, Jo." Mike greeted.

"Hey, guys, I got a little cleaning to do, my cousin is visiting." Jo explained.

"Uhh... Which one?" Eddy asked.

"Spinelli." Jo replied.

"Spinelli?" Jimmy, Eddy, Cindy, and Maxwell gulped.

"Yeah... She's great." Jo chuckled.

"Oh, look at the time, I have an appointment..." Cindy backed off. "I gotta meet my sister in town..."

"And I have a doctor's appointment." Maxwell added.

"I'm going to a funeral to order a casket." Eddy spoke up.

"Me too." Jimmy nodded.

" **HOLD IT!** " Jo stopped them and folded her arms. "You got problems with my cousin, Eddy...?"

"No, of course not!" Eddy grinned nervously.

"Maxwell...?" Jo looked to the blonde boy.

"Uh, no..." Maxwell looked away.

"Jimmy...?" Jo looked to him.

"You kiddin'?" Jimmy shrugged.

"Cindy...?" Jo looked to the little girl.

Cindy hesitated and shuffled her feet. "Uh, no?"

"Good," Jo nodded firmly. "You four are coming with me then to pick up Spinelli."

"Uhh..." Cindy mumbled. "I'd love to, but... I have to teach the Warners about multiplication!"

"But Cindy, don't you remember?" Dee Dee spoke up. "They went to the Bahamas!"

"R-Right..." Cindy chuckled nervously. "Uh... I have to go home."

"Why?" Jo demanded.

"My grandmother misses me..." Cindy stepped back.

"Cindy is afraid of Spinelli!" Ed blurted out. "Because she's afraid that she may get beaten up!"

"Ed, shush!" Cindy scolded.

"Cindy's mad." Ed stated.

"Don't worry, Spinelli won't hurt you, I promise." Jo vowed.

"Yeaaaahh... You said that the last time..." Cindy folded her arms.

" **YOU CALLIN' ME A LIAR!?** " Jo got in her face.

"Never!" Cindy hiccuped.

"Come on, guys," Jo growled as she grabbed Cindy, Maxwell, Eddy, and Jimmy by their shirts. "It's almost 3:30 and you're going with me! Hey, Mike, can you guys watch Autumn until I come back?" she then asked.

"Sure thing." Mike replied as she went inside with their other friends.

"Can't _we_ watch Autumn?" Cindy clenched her teeth. "She's the only kid that won't hurt me or make my life miserable."

"No, I made up my mind, let's go." Jo replied.

"Write your wills." Eddy whispered to Cindy, Maxwell, and Jimmy.

"Are you nervous, Cindy?" Maxwell asked.

"Nervous is my middle name..." Cindy trembled.

"I thought it was 'Shelia'?" Eddy looked at her.

"You know what I mean!" Cindy rolled her eyes.

"I know Spinelli will come after me the most," Jimmy spoke up. "When I first met her, it was before I joined you guys and me and Sarah was making fun of her, plus Sarah told me to do that."

"Well, I hope that Spinelli doesn't kill us." Maxwell hoped.

"Now, now, we're being silly..." Cindy chuckled anxiously. "I'm sure Spinelli means well..."

"Just don't call her 'Ashley'." Jo informed.

"Doesn't she know four girls all named Ashley who are mean and popular?" Cindy prompted.

"Yeah, the last kid who called her 'Ashley' ended up in the hospital for years." Eddy replied.

"Okay, I won't do it..." Cindy said rather quickly.

* * *

Jo, Eddy, Jimmy, Maxwell, and Cindy were by the bus stop right now and then waited for the tough girl of Disney.

"She should be here any minute." Jo told the others.

"I hope she at least likes us..." Jimmy rubbed his arm.

"Don't worry, kiddo, I'll make sure none of us get hurt." Eddy promised.

"Last time you said that, I was trampled by the students of Charles Darwin Middle School." Cindy scoffed.

"I said I was sorry," Eddy defended. "Besides, we've all seen Spinelli before, remember her first time came here and it was-"

"A nightmare." Maxwell finished with a whisper.

"Uhh... I think I had the measles?" Cindy shrugged.

"Twice?" Jo looked at her.

"I'm not the luckiest duck in the pond!" Cindy reminded her.

"Well, I..." Jo was about to say until she looked over. "Oh, look, here comes the bus."

Eddy, Jimmy, Maxwell, and Cindy gulped and hugged each other in fear.

"Tell Frida I love her!" Eddy wailed.

"Cindy, I love you!" Maxwell added. "I love you, Cindy, that's what I wanted to tell you in case we don't make it."

"You love me?" Cindy blushed wildly, also was very surprised of that confession.

"Yes, I do," Maxwell told her. "I wanted to get that off my chest before we die."

"Oh, Maxwell..." Cindy sounded emotional. "I... I love you too!"

Maxwell smiled at her as well.

"Here comes the bus right now." Jo told the others.

The others straightened up a little, trying to settle down as the bus was coming. Eddy gulped. Jimmy whimpered. Maxwell shuddered. Cindy was shaking.

* * *

"Hey, Spin." Jo greeted her favorite cousin.

"Sup, Jo?" Spinelli replied as she fist bumped her cousin before she then looked to Jimmy and growled. "HEY! I know you, you're the punk who called me GIRLY, where's Frog Face, you're always with her?!"

Jimmy yelled out and ran behind Jo.

"Don't touch him," Jo told her cousin. "He's a good boy now."

"Really?" Spinelli asked.

"Yeah, Sarah is the one who was making Jimmy do all of that." Jo soothed her cousin.

"I'll buy that," Spinelli said before she came over to Eddy and gave him a noogie. "Hey there, Shrimp, missed me?"

"Uh, sure, why not?" Eddy chuckled nervously. "Ow, you're at my skull!"

Spinelli laughed at him and dropped him before she came toward Cindy and Maxwell. "Hey, there."

"Hi..." Cindy and Maxwell held each other for protection.

"Did you guys miss me?" Spinelli asked them before she showed them her fangs.

Cindy yelled out and hid under the bus stop bench. "I'm a good girl... I'm a good girl..."

"Spinelli here is a werewolf demon just like me." Jo smiled proudly.

"It shows..." Maxwell forced a smile.

"Oh, boy, I love this," Spinelli laughed. "Especially when I can beat the crap out of Rigali."

"Who's Rigali?" Eddy asked.

"A girl who goes to 98th Third Street School," Spinelli explained. "She's just like me, only I'm more stronger than she is! Plus, she's Eva's cousin."

"98th Third Street?" Cindy asked.

"It's a school that Prickley's brother is in charge of," Spinelli explained. "It was REALLY weird... I swear, it was like some Star Trek mirror universe thing."

"Does she have short blonde hair, wearing a gray top, green shorts, black jacket, black boots, and a black cap?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah, why?" Spinelli replied.

Jimmy pointed to a direction where Rigali and Eva are talking by the bus stop.

"Come on, time to go!" Cindy rushed the others.

"Eva..." Jo growled.

"Rigali..." Spinelli also growled.

"Hello, Ashley Spinelli," Rigali huffed. "What are you doing here?!"

"D **ON'T CALL ME THAT, _ALYSSA_ RIGALI!** " Spinelli glared.

" **DON'T CALL ME ALYSSA!** " Rigali glared back.

"Should we do something?" Cindy held her hands together nervously.

"Why is your stupid cousin messing around with my cousin?" Eva looked at Jo angrily.

"How should I know?" Jo shoved Eva back.

"Come on, Rigali," Eva growled. "We don't need this; we can deal with them later."

"You're dead..." Rigalli glared to Spinelli before leaving with her cousin.

"JOCKSTRAP!" Eva called to Jo.

"ANGER MANAGEMENT!" Cindy called back, then cupped her mouth. "I can't believe I said that!"

" **WHAT DID YOU SAY?!** " Eva growled before storming toward Cindy and picking her up. "Repeat what you just said!"

"I-I-I didn't say anything!" Cindy grew frantic.

"Drop her, Chantrey!" Jo demanded.

"Make me, Elliot!" Eva retorted.

"You don't tell my cousin what to do, She-Man!" Rigali snapped.

"Leave my cousin alone, Alyssa!" Spinelli pushed Rigali.

"STOP CALLING ME ALYSSA!" Rigali demanded.

"You're dead meat, Rigali," Spinelli snarled. "Tell your stupid cousin to leave my friend alone!"

"This isn't over," Eva sneered as she got into Cindy's face. "I'll be dealing with you later."

Cindy's face turned pure white and she sweated instantly. Eva and Rigali laughed as they walked off together.

"I'm so glad I wasn't on Total Drama when she was a contestant..." Cindy gulped.

"Cindy, are you okay?" Maxwell asked.

"Just fine..." Cindy chuckled with slight squeaks. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Wait until I see Rigali again," Spinelli growled quietly. "I'll break her ugly little face in!"

"I shoulda known those two would be related..." Jo narrowed her eyes. "We should have a good old fashioned family smackdown."

"I wouldn't have it any other way 'cuz now I'm feeling little angry that I wanna take my anger out on someone." Spinelli told her older cousin.

"Are you sure that you're all right, Cindy?" Maxwell asked as he hugged the girl he liked.

"Just need to take a nap... For two or three weeks..." Cindy gulped.

"Forget them for a minute, Spin," Jo told her cousin. "I want you to meet Autumn."

"Autumn?" Spinelli asked.

"Just wait a sec, okay?" Jo said to her.

Spinelli shrugged and grabbed her bag. "Lead the way."

"You guys are coming too." Jo said to Eddy, Jimmy, Cindy, and Maxwell.

"Uh, okay, come on, Cindy." Maxwell said.

Cindy whimpered in response.

"Everything is going to be okay," Maxwell comforted her. "I promise you."

* * *

Unknown to them, Jonny was there looking frightened and went off to tell his friends: Sarah, Kevin, Nazz, and Rolf.

"Guys, guys, guess what?" Jonny said to them.

"What's wrong, Jonny?" Nazz asked.

"She has returned." Jonny warned.

"Who?" Rolf asked.

"Spinelli." Jonny gulped.

"Who's here?" Kevin asked as his face paled a bit as he hoped he heard that wrong.

"Spinelli." Jonny repeated.

"You're kidding, right?!" Sarah replied.

"Nope, I'm not." Jonny confirmed.

"Crap." Kevin muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, Jo took her cousin, Eddy, Jimmy, Maxwell, and Cindy back to her place.

"Are you all right, Cindy?" Maxwell asked.

"I feel like I'm going to get hurt by something..." Cindy put her hands in her pockets.

"You always feel like that." Eddy scoffed.

"Oh, probably because **I _ALWAYS_ DO!** " Cindy reminded him.

"You get hurt all the time?" Spinelli asked.

"Yeah, if you ever wanna find me, just be something bad and happen to me." Cindy explained.

"You and my friend Gus are a lot alike." Spinelli commented.

"Oh, come on, no one can have worse luck than me..." Cindy challenged. "What's the worst that's happened to him?"

"Everyone had to ignore him because he was a new kid, he's gotten bullied a lot by this big guy named Gelman, he's always the unlucky one from our group." Spinelli listed.

"Yikes..." Cindy started to have second thoughts. "At least he doesn't get picked on by the whole universe."

"He's been into twelve different schools and in those schools, he gets picked on." Spinelli replied.

Cindy paused. "Uhh..."

"He almost missed a field trip because his dad forgot his permission slip..." Spinelli continued. "He accidentally trapped Miss Finster in a cage... No one would let him play kickball because we don't allow new kids... He lost his glasses and became a jerk, even little Hector hated him for it..."

"Well, I can name one time your friend Gus caught a break." Cindy explained.

"What's that?" Spinelli asked.

"He's lucky compared to me!" Cindy gave up.

"Lucky you say?" Spinelli scoffed. "I wouldn't say that he's lucky."

"Compared to me he is," Cindy explained. "I get crashed, smashed, squashed, drowned, tortured, mauled, and practically scared to death!"

"Oh, man, that sucks," Spinelli admitted. "Even Gus has better luck than you."

"Tell me about it..." Cindy folded her arms. "Something's probably gonna happen in three... two... One!" she then squeezed her eyes shut and put her hands over her ears, crouching down. She then opened her eyes, looked around, then stood up, calming down. "Huh... Nothing happened, I guess I'm gonna catch a-"

A building was then about to come down and crush Cindy.

"Oh, crap, I'm going to die!" Cindy panicked.

"You okay, kid?" Spinelli asked as she lifted up the building.

Cindy breathed in relief. "Fine... Just another day... **WHO IS PICKING ON ME OUT THERE!?** " she then yelled to the universe for bashing her with karma.

"Man, you're such a total loser, Butler." Heather laughed.

"Yeah, I hope you get mauled by a bear." Danielle added.

"Guys, look, some kid is lifting up a building." Tori pointed out.

"You're crazy, Tori!" Amy scoffed.

"No, I'm not, look!" Tori pointed to Spinelli.

"Tori, did you fall asleep with your hairdryer again?" Danielle scoffed.

Tori then grabbed Danielle's head to make her look at Spinelli. Spinelli put the building back before Danielle could see.

"But, but, but!" Tori pouted.

"Tori, we only pick on the freaks if they're worth picking on," Danielle reminded her air-headed friend. "Now stop seeing things that aren't there, you're acting like that Candace Flynn chick from Disney!"

"But I did see her lift the building to save Butler!" Tori replied.

"Tori, enough!" Danielle scolded.

"Oh, who's this new tiger in the zoo?" Amy smirked to Spinelli. "What's wrong, sweetie? Wake up on the wrong side of the cage this morning?"

"Uh, I don't think it's such a good idea to pick on Spinelli." Maxwell tried to warn the popular girls.

"What can she do?!" Amy scoffed.

"Listen to the Red Cap, ladies..." Spinelli growled slightly.

"Ooohh, why should we listen to a little girly girl?" Danielle taunted.

"Um, Danielle, Tori, Amy, could you please stop making fun of Spinelli?" Cindy frowned, pulling gently on Amy's skirt.

"SHUT UP!" Amy snapped as she then kicked Cindy in the stomach and pushed her to the ground.

Cindy groaned and held her stomach, whimpering in total pain now.

"Serves you right!" Danielle added, also kicking Cindy's back.

"Yeah." Tori added as she put her foot on Cindy's back so she wouldn't get up.

Cindy whimpered, feeling a lot of pain, she then looked up to the heavens. "Please, just kill me..."

"HEY, LEAVE HER ALONE!" Spinelli demanded.

"Make us, Shorty!" Amy glared.

"Should I?" Spinelli looked to her cousin with approval.

"I'll help, just get Cindy out of the way first." Jo agreed.

Cindy tried to scoot herself away, nearly crying on the way due to how much pain she was in right now.

"Got it," Spinelli said as she picked up Cindy and set her gently on the bench. "You stay here and rest, okay?"

"Okay..." Cindy wheezed a little.

Jo and Spinelli got together.

"Oh, heck no am I getting beaten by some wolf demon!" Amy stepped back with her friends.

"How about two?" Spinelli challenged.

"Yeah, right," Danielle scoffed. "Like I'm afraid of some little girl."

"Are you forgetting that she's my cousin?" Jo reminded them.

This made Tori, Danielle, and Amy go wide-eyed. "Oh, darn."

Cindy covered her eyes since she knew what was coming.

"And your point is?" Tori asked.

Amy and Danielle hit the back of Tori's head. Spinelli and Jo then transformed together to scare off the pretty girls.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Danielle screamed.

"Don't eat me!" Amy begged. "If you wanna eat someone, eat Samey!"

Jo and Spinelli then chased them down the street.

* * *

"Come on, Cindy, let's get you home..." Eddy took Cindy's arms.

Maxwell then took her feet and they both carried Cindy home.

"I'll treat your injuries as well." Jimmy added.

"Thanks, guys..." Cindy laughed weakly, then winced. "Oh, too soon... I don't think I've had injuries this bad since I acted selfish."

"Everything will be fine, I promise you." Jimmy comforted.

"Oh, I hope so... Guh... My spine stings..." Cindy squeezed her eyes shut in immense pain.

"Let me fix that, my light abilities not only attacks people, but heal people's injuries," Jimmy helped before he healed Cindy's spine while Eddy and Maxwell held her down. "There, how's that, Cindy?" he then asked.

"Feeling all right now, Cindy?" Maxwell added.

"Eh... Three and a half out of five..." Cindy shrugged.

"I'm glad you're okay now." Maxwell hugged Cindy.

Cindy's eyes widened from the hug, but she smiled and blushed. "Thanks, Maxie..."

"No problem, Cin." Maxwell replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Amy, Tori, and Danielle were running away from the two tomboy cousins.

"Quick, let's hide inside that abandoned warehouse!" Amy suggested.

The three girls went into the warehouse and barricaded it while sighing in relief.

"We're safe now." Danielle said.

"You think they'll find us?" Tori wondered.

"I doubt it, they are so stupid." Amy laughed.

Unknown to them, Jo and Spinelli grinned at them then growled.

"You guys hear something?" Tori asked.

"It's probably your stomach." Amy shrugged.

"Silly sugar queens." Spinelli's voice said.

"You think you can hide from us?" Jo's voice added.

"Who said that?!" Danielle asked.

"A ghost?!" Tori guessed.

"There's no such thing!" Danielle told her.

"You'll wish that it was a ghost!" Spinelli's voice laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Eddy, Maxwell, Jimmy, and Cindy were going back over to Jo's house.

"You feeling okay now, Cindy?" Maxwell asked.

"I did the best that I could," Jimmy added. "My suggestion for you is to take it easy for a couple of days."

"I just hope I can do that..." Cindy said, she was still in pain, but not as much, she only had a limp in her steps now.

"Let me carry you to Jo's place." Maxwell offered as he bent down.

"Oh, no, you don't have to..." Cindy insisted.

"No, I insist," Maxwell told her. "Get on my back, please, I hate to see you walking in pain. Besides, what are boyfriends for?"

"It's fine, re-" Cindy said, before stepping and a loud crunching noise was heard. "AUGH, THERE GOES MY SHIN!"

"Are you okay?" Maxwell winced at that.

"Fine... Just fine..." Cindy grinned, but had tears of agony in her eyes.

"When we get over there, Justine will heal you, okay?" Maxwell soothed.

Cindy nodded to that.

"We're almost there, Cindy, so hold on." Eddy added.

* * *

Justine then came out of the house and saw the four minus Jo and Spinelli. "Oh, my gosh, Cindy, are you all right?" she asked out of concern. "Say something!"

Cindy babbled a little. "Zowazuba... Zubazowa!"

"What did she say?" Justine asked.

"She said 'zowazuba zubazowa'." Eddy replied.

"Thank you, Eddy for clearing that up." Justine deadpanned.

"You're welcome..." Eddy shrugged.

"Poor girl's been through so much Hell..." Justine sighed and hugged Cindy close against her chest.

"Mmf!" Cindy's eyes widened and she blushed once she was in Justine's chest, but looked up bashfully.

"It's all right, sweetie, you're with friends now, it's going to be all right." Justine soothed.

Cindy chuckled nervously since she was so close to Justine. "Thanks..."

"Where's Jo and Spinelli?" Justine soon asked.

"Here we are," Jo said as she then came over with Spinelli as if on cue. "Sorry, we ran into some trouble."

"Mean girls?" Cindy guessed.

"Yep..." Jo said, then put her hands gently on Justines' shoulders. "Hey... You wanna come over?"

"Sure," Justine giggled. "The others are watching Autumn for you."

"Great," Jo replied. "Come on, Spinelli, I want you to meet Autumn."

"She ain't bratty, is she?" Spinelli asked just to make sure.

"She's a little angel, wouldn't hurt a fly, of course, when she grows up, she'll be just like me." Jo smirked.

"One Jo is enough," Eddy muttered. "We don't need another one."

"What did you say, Shrimpy?!" Jo demanded.

"Uh, nothing..." Eddy grinned nervously.

Jo glared, then looked to her younger cousin. "Come on, Spin, let's let you meet Autumn."

"I hope she's better than those kindergartners back home, those kids are savages." Spinelli said to her.

"Trust me, you'll like her," Jo said as she went inside of her house with Spinelli. "Hey, guys, thanks for watching Autumn while I picked up Spinelli."

"No problem, Jo." Mike replied.

"HELLO!" Ed and Dee Dee greeted.

"Uh, right, so where is this Autumn girl?" Spinelli asked.

"I'll be right back," Jo told her cousin. "She's playing with Dee Dee."

"How are you feeling now, Cindy?" Maxwell asked.

"Could be better..." Cindy shrugged with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

"Spinelli, this is Autumn, Autumn, this is your cousin, Spinelli." Jo introduced as she carried her little sister to the living room and sat her down in the room.

"Hey, kid, what's up?" Spinelli held out her hand.

Autumn shook Spinelli's hand with a smile, but as usual, said nothing.

"What's the matter, can't you talk?" Spinelli asked.

"She was born mute." Jo explained.

"Oh... Sorry..." Spinelli was worried she may had hurt Autumn's feelings now.

Autumn gave a reassuring smile, it wasn't Spinelli's fault, she didn't know.

"You're all right, kid," Spinelli smiled back as she hugged the little mute girl. "I like you."

Duncan sniffed at the display.

"Are you crying, Bro?" Abby asked.

"No, I got something in my eye," Duncan replied. "It's my allergies."

"You men and not crying, honestly..." Jo rolled her eyes.

"I think it's sweet when a man cries." Justine smirked.

"I wasn't crying," Duncan sniffled. "I told you, it's allergies!"

"Take a pill..." Jo laughed.

"You remind me of that Peanut Butter kid on the playground." Spinelli said to Autumn.

 **'Who's the Peanut Butter Kid?'** Autumn raised an eyebrow.

"What's that?" Spinelli noticed she had wrote something down.

"Oh, that's how she talks with us." Jo explained. "She always texts me instead of calls me, plus I gave her a whistle."

"I see..." Spinelli nodded. "Anyway, the Peanut Butter Kid was this kid that followed me and my friends around. We called him that because he always ate a peanut butter sandwich."

 **'Is he a nice kid?'** Autumn asked.

"He was for a while, but he got annoying, though as soon as he left, we missed him." Spinelli tried to explain. "You just had to be there..."

 **'I like it better here than the orphanage and I'm glad that Jo adopted me,'** Autumn replied. **'She's the best big sister ever.'**

"Well, that's good," Spinelli smiled to her. "You're a great kid who deserves better."

Autumn smiled and hugged her new cousin.

"This is so beautiful," Eddy cried until he looked to see a bowl of onions next to him. "Hey, who left the onions over here?"

"Overused running gag is overused..." Ed broke the fourth wall slightly.

Eddy paused, then put the onions over Ed's head. "Shut up, Ed."

"Now vampires will be afraid of me!" Ed laughed, wreaking of garlic now.

"Hey, Ed, do you wanna play?" Dee Dee asked her boyfriend.

" **LET'S PLAY!** " Ed added as he slapped Eddy and Duncan.

" **TAG, YOU'RE IT!** " Dee Dee added.

"Are they always like this?" Spinelli asked her older cousin.

"Like you wouldn't believe..." Jo rolled her eyes.

"Ooohh, Spinelli, I want you to meet someone," Dee Dee said before she went upstairs for a minute and then went back downstairs with Courage. "This is Courage, isn't he the most cutest dog ever?"

"Uh, sure," Spinelli replied. "Jo, I didn't know you had a dog?"

"Actually it's Muriel's dog, but Eustace forced Muriel to visit his mother for the weekend and Autumn loves Courage so much that we're watching him for the weekend." Jo explained.

"Does he bite?" Spinelli asked.

"Oh, no, Courage would never bite someone, not even bad guys." Jo explained.

"I always wanted a dog..." Spinelli gently pet Courage.

Courage was worried at first, but smiled once he was pet.

"Mom said we couldn't have a dog for some reason," Spinelli said before she held Courage in her arms. "Come here, little guy, I won't hurt you."

"I like this girl." Courage laughed.

"So, what do you guys wanna do?" Spinelli asked. "I'm getting hungry."

" **POP'S DINER!** " Ed yelled right next to Cindy.

"GAH!" Cindy fell forward. "Gosh, I didn't think anyone could sound louder than Penn Jillette..."

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile in the Slammer..._**

Penn sneezed suddenly and shook.

"You alright, Penn?" Emily asked her husband.

"Fine... Just could've sworn I felt a disturbance..." Penn looked to her while Zolten and Moxie were literally wrestling each other for the last pork chop.

"I'm sure it was nothing," Emily told her husband. "Just eat your food, okay?"

Penn shrugged and kept eating, then saw his kids fight each other. "KNOCK IT OFF!" he yelled at them. " **I'M KING OF THIS CASTLE, IF ANYONE GETS THE LAST PORK CHOP, IT'S ME!** " he stabbed his fork in the pork chop, then ate it, keeping it from his kids.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Moxie and Zolten cried out.

"This is your fault, Moxie!" Zolten glared.

"No, it's yours!" Moxie agreed.

Penn ignored them and continued to eat while Emily tried to straighten them out.

* * *

 ** _Back in Cartoon Network City..._**

"To Pop's Diner then." Jo decided as she carried Autumn.

"I need meat anyhow." Spinelli agreed.

"Save me some leftovers..." Cindy walked away.

"Cindy, don't you want to join us?" Maxwell asked.

"I gotta get home..." Cindy said. "Plus, knowing Jo and Spinelli, they'll want..." she then gulped. "Raw meat with blood..."

"You're coming with us, got it?!" Spinelli narrowed her eyes as she grabbed Cindy by her hood.

"What's with everyone's obsession and grabbing me?" Cindy frowned. "I have a touch and claustrophobia!"

"You let Maxwell touch you and you don't complain." Eddy smirked.

"That's different.." Cindy whispered.

"Come on, let's get going," Spinelli replied as she dropped Cindy. "I'm starving."

"I need to learn how to stand up for myself..." Cindy sighed as she got herself up.

"I can help you with that." Spinelli smirked as she heard that.

"Oh, no, no, no, I can do it!" Cindy covered up. "Really!"

Spinelli ignored that and planned to help Cindy out tomorrow.

"Ugh..." Cindy folded her arms. "I swear, there's no one with worse luck than me."


End file.
